battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaf Disciple
The Leaf Disciple is a unit belonging to the Lotus Clan. Overview Novices of the Forbidden Path who undergo their Rites of Initiation with cold calculation and vengeful thoughts are recognized as spiritual brothers of Sehk, the Crafty One. Along the strange, disorienting paths of his Blade Garden, Leaf Disciples learn to twist and distort their minds and surroundings through sheer force of will. Such distortion is not easy, and Disciples must expend an inordinate amount of effort in study before they can even manipulate the razor-thin, paper-light leaves of the Tree of Corruption. On the field of battle, these leaves spin and whirl around the Disciple's head like a flock of angry sparrows. With an indolent flick of his finger, he can send them whistling towards an enemy's head or cause them to slice, pierce and slash at nearby foes. Enough small cuts can bleed the strongest enemy to death, and no Disciple ever seems to run out of leaves. Usage Leaf Disciples have low health and release a volley of five short range, low damage leaves. This is in constrast to the other clans' rangers (single shot projectile, long range, and high damage). While having no true weakness, Leaf Disciples take full damage from common Cutting, Blunt, and Piercing damage types. All in all, Leaf Disciples are not as strong as 'general-purpose' rangers like Dragon Archers or Wolf Hurlers. Nevertheless, Leaf Disciples excel as niche rangers: they are cheap, low-tiered, quick to train. Very few enemies resist the Leaf Disciples' Piercing projectiles, while Leaf Disciples' resistance is strong to Explosives (-75%) and decent to Magic (-50%). Therefore, Lotus players, even when low on resources, can easily mass Leaf Disciples to deliver death by a thousand cuts against Explosive and Magic shooters. The Leaf Disciples' Melee Counter-Strike innate causes Magical damage to be retaliated against attacks by hostile melee assailants, so Leaf Disciples can still fend for themselves in melee combat to some extent. Leaf Disciples may get Leaf Bite technique to boost their attack damage, and Leaf Step'''s to decrease stamina cost to run, leaving Leaf Disciples with more stamina to use the Battle Gear '''Scrye Leaves to scout enemy units and bases. When un-upgraded and ungeared, a Leaf Disciple can defeat a Serpent Musketeer in a fair duel. However, fully upgraded Sniper Musketeers will shoot Leaf Disciples dead with a few piercing rounds. Battle Gear Trivia * The Leaf Disciple has a melee weapon named Dagger, which he never uses. Dagger has a minimum range of 0 and prevents the Leaf Disciple from sliding endlessly backwards when engaging melee assailants, because Leaf Thrown has a minimum range of 3. * Instead, the Leaf Disciple always uses his Missile weapon (Leaf Thrown) even when fighting in melee range. When the Leaf Disciple fights against Koril, players can see that many Leafblades miss Koril and fly in all directions. * The Leaf Disciple fires five projectiles instead of just one in each volley. * The Leaf Disciple and Lotus brother Sekh share these quirks: using missile weapon at melee range and firing five projectiles. * The Leaf Disciple is also one of the three Lotus ranged units that deal situational damage. The damage an enemy takes is based on how many leaves s/he receives from the Leaf Disciple and Brother Sehk. Gallery Leaf Disciple - Lotus Clan.jpg|Leaf Disciple Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Wise!...... "'' *''"I learn....."'' *''"I listen!"'' *''"It is the way...."'' *''"The leaves....obey...."'' *''"With....the wind...."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"The savages die...."'' *''"Death approaches..."'' *''"I....smell their blood!"'' *''"To the future....!"'' *''"For the past...."'' *''"Pain....awaits...."'' *''"Blades....be true!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Leaf!" * "Wind!" * "Earth!" * "Trunk!" * "Now!" Quotes (Kills) * "Your breath betrays YOU!" * "Your time is over" * "Like my blades..." * "(Malevolent laughter)" * "(Malevolent cackling)" * "Give up now!" * "You.... will feed our young....!" * "The leaves feast....!" Quotes (Heal) * "Ahhhhhh!" * "The leaves breathes..." Quotes (Death) * "Leaves.. fall..." * "Return to Roots..." Category:Lotus Unit Category:Missile Unit Category:Lotus Clan Category:Units